Tequila and Mistletoe
by boredoclover
Summary: Brennan is out drinking with Hannah and accidentally lets slip a few things from her and Booth's past. Early season 6.  First fic so someone pretty please give me some feedback.


**Author's note: Ok this is my first fic and it would be really really great if someone could read this and give me some feedback. I actually have another 2 stories written I'd like to publish but I wrote this one first so it's going up first. Technical trouble meant no beta, although one lovely person tried to help me out. Also I wrote this a while ago, hence the setting back in very early season 6. Anyway I'd like to know if its worth publishing anything else or if I shouldn't inflict my stories on others. So someone pretty please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I always wonder why these are necessary. Has someone actually been sued before? **

Tequila and Mistletoe

Brennan, Cam and Hannah sat together at the bar, drinking cocktails. It wasn't that late but they'd already been there for a few hours. Hannah in an effort to be friendly had asked Brennan out for drinks. Brennan didn't look forward to a night alone with Hannah so she asked Angela to come along. But her pregnant friend didn't enjoy sitting around watching others drink. Cam then mentioned that she was free that Friday and volunteered to join. Booth had said he would join them after work. But he was stuck under a mountain of paperwork so he wouldn't be there for a while.

Brennan felt the effects of the alcohol. A slight dizzy sensation that showed she must have drunken a bit more than usual in an effort to seem open and friendly. Or to not feel too uncomfortable spending so much time with Hannah. She thought she liked the woman but there were some other emotions too that were more difficult to identify. It made her grateful for Cam's presence.

The conversation between Cam and Hannah had shifted to some pop culture that Brennan didn't understand. Justin Beaver or something. She checked the time, "It's almost ten, Booth is running very late. He must have a lot of paperwork," she said.

"Ah, Seeley probably just doesn't want to interrupt the bonding," Cam said.

"How long have you known Seeley anyway?" Hannah asked.

"Seeley and I have known each other for over fifteen years," Cam said smiling. "We've been friends for most of that time." Cam paused to take another sip. "Although of course we used to date."

Hannah looked surprised so Cam continued "Of course that's ancient history now. Although we had some fun times," she smiled, "you're a lucky woman Hannah."

Hannah smiled too "Yes I am." She said, "Although I didn't know Seeley and you had any history. Is there anyone else I know that he used to date? Angela maybe? Or you Temperance?" she asked light heartedly.

Brennan replied in her usual factual tone, "No Angela and Booth never dated. She did once say she would to kiss him under the mistletoe at the Jeffersonian Christmas party but quarantine protocol prevented them from attending. Obviously he had a romantic history with Rebecca since they had a child, but I am unaware of you having met anyone else he used to date."

"What about you Temperance?" Hannah asked again teasingly. "You never said if anything had happened between you two."

"There has never been anything romantic between Booth and I," she stated matter of factly, attributing the heavy feeling as she said it to the alcohol. It didn't stop her from taking another big gulp when the other women focused on each other again.

"Tell me Cam has Seeley always been like this." Hannah asked her eyes twinkling. "So kind and sweet and caring and brave."

"Yeah," Cam said nostalgically, "and protective and concerned and gentlemanly and strong."

"And gentle and thoughtful" Hannah continued. Brennan was only half listening to their exchange. Caught up in her own memories of Booth.

"Not to mention a great kisser" Cam continued.

"Yeah..." Brennan sighed before she realised what she was doing.

Immediately both women stopped and turned to stare at her. "What?" Hannah asked more seriously.

"Nothing." Brennan tried to cover "I wasn't really listening, I think I have consumed enough alcohol to have impaired my social skills."

"Which means you let something slip. Come on you have to tell us now." Hannah pushed. "You can't get out of this that easily."

Brennan looked to Cam for help but she seemed just as eager to hear an explanation, so Brennan was forced to give one. "Ok after our first case before we were even partners Booth got me drunk to fire me and have sex with me." She stated it simply but at the alarmed looks she realised she should elaborate. "We didn't have sex. Actually he says that wasn't his intention... anyway we had one kiss then I realised that it was a bad idea for it to go any farther given the copious amounts of tequila we'd both ingested so I went home." She paused and at the silence added, "alone."

Everyone was silent and it looked as though Hannah and Cam were processing this new information. Then Hannah finally responded. "If that's all it was then why didn't you mention it before when I asked?"

"Because it didn't mean anything but it could give the impression that our relationship was something other than platonic." Brennan replied. She thought she saw Cam roll her eyes at the end of her sentence but decided she'd imagined it.

"That was the only time?" Hannah asked.

"Of course'" Brennan answered quickly.

"And it didn't mean anything?" Hannah asked.

"It was just tequila," Brennan reassured her.

At that moment Booth walked up to them and greeted them cheerfully, apologising for his lateness before picking up on the tension.

"So what's going on?" he asked cautiously.

Hannah faced him and said in a mostly playful voice with a more serious undertone, "Brennan was just telling us the story of the time you two kissed. Want to add anything? Or tell me why you never mentioned it before?"

"Oh... that," he gave Bones a look that was somewhere between annoyed and panicked. "Well you know I just didn't want to give you the wrong impression about our partnership that's all. After all it was just mistletoe."

At that all three women looked alarmed.

"Mistletoe? Temperance said it was tequila." Hannah said, all playfulness gone.

"Oh well um..." Booth gave Brennan a help me look but receiving no support he said, "Well we got drunk after our first case and shared a quick kiss. But nothing happened and it didn't mean anything. Then Caroline – you know the lawyer – sort of dared Bones to kiss me under the mistletoe but that didn't mean anything either."

Booth appeared flustered and looked at Brennan for support.

"Just tequila and mistletoe," Brennan said.

"So that's it then?" Hannah asked suspiciously. "those are the only times you've ever kissed or done anything?"

"Right," Booth said immediately.

"Right," Brennan echoed as they glanced at each other nervously.


End file.
